As Verdadeiras Cores do Amor
by TNue
Summary: AU! - !S3! Uma nova estudante chega a Sunnydale High e a Scooby Gang se prepara para enfrentar o Prefeito.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1__  
_

_Àquela hora, as ruas e calçadas perto da escola estavam tomadas por estudantes e professores, bem como de pais que levavam seus filhos embaraçados ao colégio, os ônibus parados na porta da escola, de onde saltavam diversos adolescentes... Era assim todo começo de setembro e nesse não seria diferente..._

_Era notório o receio dos calouros, recém saídos da Junior high e agora tendo que encarar o mundo 'quase-adulto', ter que se adaptar ali, naquele prédio onde passariam os próximos quatro anos de suas vidas... E notório tb a sensação de liberdade que brotava nos rostos dos seniors... Saber que em pouco tempo estariam livres da escola para sempre, sem precisar mais se preocupar com esse pequeno inferno chamado 'high school' e era pouco o tempo que os separavam da vida adulta..._

'_A idiotice da juventude.. Sempre achando que tem todo o tempo do mundo e com pressa de crescer, malditas bombas hormonais... ' o diretor Snyder pensou, seu verão tinha sido tão tranqüilo sem todos aqueles fedelhos por perto... Claro que tinha terminado mais cedo, ele era um excelente profissional e qnd fora avisado pelo School Board que nesse novo ano letivo teria uma aluna transferida e que por isso ele tinha demonstrado sua eficiência convocando todo o staff duas semanas antes das aulas começarem, teriam que preparar a escola para a chegada dela.. O que tb significava que os fundos para a escola aumentariam. Resumindo, problemas com orçamento, nunca mais!_

_Ok, não fora bom fazer todas essas mudanças, mas era necessário, provar ao prefeito Wilkins que a Sunnydale High School não ficava atrás para nenhuma outra escola do condado e que ele tinha sido a melhor escolha para o cargo. Que ele era capaz de manter uma direção firme no meio que era aquela insanidade que todos sabiam que viviam se tratando de uma cidade como Sunnydale, mas que ninguém tinha coragem de dizer nada.. Pelo menos em voz alta._

_Ali, parado no topo da escadaria que dava acesso ao prédio da escola, Cecil Snyder esperava.. Ele era um homem diminuto, calvo e não era bonito. Mas sabia que o poder que tinha, e suas ligações com o gabinete do prefeito eram o suficiente para ser temido pelos alunos e respeitado pelos funcionários. Claro que haviam exceções, como aquele bibliotecário inglês metido a saber tudo ou Buffy Summers e a sua corja q ela chamava de amigos. Mas nem eles eram problema agora. Ele pessoalmente assinou a expulsão de Buffy e sem ela, o resto da turma ficara bem mais tranqüilo. 'Maldita agitadora...' como ele odiava indisciplina. E como ele odiava Buffy Summers mais ainda._

_Qnd viu o Bonneville vermelho estacionar na frente da escola, ele sabia que sua nova aluna tinha chegado. Sabia que a presença ali era um marco. Claro que não para a escola, ou para os estudantes, sequer para os professores. Mas para a seu próprio beneficio diante do prefeito. Assistiu impaciente as ocupantes do carro saltarem e caminharem na sua direção com extrema lentidão, a mulher guiando a filha pela mão, enquanto falava algo que ele não conseguia escutar, ao ouvido dela._

"_Principal Snyder? Claire Maclay, nós conversamos ao telefone" a mulher, por volta dos 40 anos estendeu a mão desocupada ao homem, assim que ela e a filha conseguiram subir os últimos degraus. Snyder a olhou rápido, checando as feições tranqüilas dela, os olhos azuis transmitiam uma serenidade que ele sabia não existir mais em qualquer outro residente de Sunnydale. Os cabelos loiros caiam como cascatas pelas costas dela, combinando com o vestido claro que ela usava. Devia ser uma dessas new-age moms, ele pensou, enquanto fixava o olhar na menina ao lado dela. A garota, uma versão de 17 anos da mulher a sua frente, mantinha a cabeça baixa, parecia envergonhada ou melhor, assustada com a sua presença.. Era bom para que essa aluna transferida já soubesse quem ele era e que enquanto ela estivesse ali, se não tomasse cuidado, ele faria da sua vida um inferno._

_Após os cumprimentos, Snyder acompanhou Claire e a filha até seu escritório, no caminho, numa clara disposição de querer mostrar a mulher seu poder sobre os estudantes, ele gritava ordens a eles, que não corressem nos corredores, ou que fossem direto as salas de aula. Claire sorriu, a escola não era diferente das outras que visitara, mas era a única na região que aceitara sua filha, então não podia querer muito.. Parecia um lugar bom, um ambiente seguro para sua pequena Tara... _

_Claire sabia que era mt superprotetora, cuidava da filha desde que os médicos deram o diagnostico de cegueira total qnd Tara tinha apenas 6 meses de idade. Fora um golpe duro, saber que aquele bebe tão esperto nunca veria as lindas cores do mundo, mas Claire se manteve forte. Seu marido, por outro lado, não aceitara bem as noticias. Ele nunca quiseram um segundo filho, era um homem rude e sem paciência e achava que Donnie já causava problemas demais, criava o menino para ser mais um trabalhador na fazenda da família. _

_Antes do casamento, Donald era um homem bom. Era gentil e educado, mas depois que o pai morrera e o deixara responsável pelas terras, o obrigando a desistir de correr atrás de seus sonhos, tendo que largar a faculdade de Direito no meio para se tornar fazendeiro, ele se tornara um homem amargo e cheio de raiva. Saber que Tara era cega era só mais um motivo para detestar a garota, ela não tinha forças para ajudar nas tarefas como Donnie e não enxergar a tornava mais inútil ainda._

_A mulher não era estúpida... Ela tinha cansado de anos vendo a menina sofrer nas mãos daquele homem insensível. Era hora de dar um basta nisso tudo. Matriculou a menina na Escola para Cegos da Carolina do Sul, o que aplacou a fúria do marido por algum tempo, Tara só voltava para casa nos fins de semanas, qnd voltava. O mais comum era Claire pegar seu carro e dirigir as duas horas que separavam ela de sua filha, ela queria evitar que Tara permanecesse naquela casa tão funesta, a menina tinha uma alma tão pura, era tão doce e gentil, era realmente difícil de acreditar que Donald tinha algo a ver com ela, que era o sangue dele que corria nas suas veias. _

_O que ela não contava era que Donald transferisse para a esposa a fúria que sentia... As surras eram freqüentes e toda vez que ia visitar a filha, por mais que tentasse esconder do mundo as marcas, Tara sempre sabia. E fora por insistência dela que Claire pedira o divórcio, por causa dela que estavam do outro lado do país, tentando refazer suas vidas numa pequena e desconhecida cidade como Sunnydale..._

_Tinha sido complexo a mudança, mas nada que um pouco de vontade de esquecer todo o passado e começar tudo de novo em Sunnydale não ajudasse... Ela tinha algumas economias e os pais ajudaram qnd ela anunciou que estava deixando Donald de vez. Fora bem complicado descobrir um lugar onde ela e Tara pudessem recomeçar, mas qnd uma das suas amigas, do msm grupo wiccanno que ela freqüentava qnd jovem, a informara que a Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet estava à venda pela morte misteriosa de seu dono, Claire não pensara duas vezes e fizera uma oferta que, msm sendo baixa, não pode ser recusada. Sunnydale era conhecida pelas ocorrências estranhas e não existia lugar melhor para uma bruxa como Claire recompor sua vida despedaçada como dona de uma loja de magia._

_Qnd chegaram à cidade, algumas semanas atrás, Claire logo sentira a energia do lugar e percebeu que não haveria lugar melhor para ela e Tara. A mulher tinha deixado de praticar qnd se casara, Donald nunca gostara dessas coisas sobrenaturais e 'antinaturais' como ele msm falava, mas depois que a filha nascera, Claire não podia deixar de passar à menina as tradições que eram passadas por gerações na sua família. E claro, não podia deixar de ficar satisfeita qnd percebera o potencial da garota. Tara podia não enxergar, mas ela tinha uma capacidade empática fora do normal. Talvez fosse a própria Natureza tentando compensar pelo fato dos olhos da menina não funcionarem._

_E,enquanto Tara se preparava para iniciar o Senior Year na Sunnydale High School, a primeira vez que a jovem estava numa escola 'normal', as duas trabalhavam na remodelação da loja recém adquirida. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi mudar o nome, nenhuma das duas tinham nenhum 'Uncle Bob'.. A idéia do nome 'The Magic Box' caira como uma luva e depois de semanas de trabalho duro, a loja estava pronta para ser reaberta ao publico. Claire estudara com afinco os livros de contabilidade, as listas de fornecedores e de clientes e percebera que não seria difícil prosperar ali. Conseguiram uma casa não muito longe da escola e como era cidade pequena, ficava a poucos quarteirões da Maple Court, onde estava localizada a loja. _

_É... A vida estava começando para as garotas Maclay... Enquanto ouvia o Principal Snyder discorrer sobre os benefícios da escola, mais num elogio a própria capacidade como diretor, Claire encarou a filha, sorrindo.. Tara estava crescendo e caminhando a passos largos para se tornar uma mulher forte e independente e esperava que a experiência numa escola como aquela fosse válida. Ali, a menina poderia já experimentar o mundo real, os anos que passara na Escola para Cegos foram excelentes, mas por ser um semi-internato, sentia que a filha ficara um pouco afastada da realidade.. Era um mundo cruel, ela sabia disso... E queria que Tara entendesse isso logo.. A garota tinha uma incrível capacidade de adaptação e sendo inteligente, Claire sabia que esse obstáculo logo seria ultrapassado por ela com facilidade._

_***_

_Willow Rosenberg nunca se viu como uma mulher forte... Ela nem se via como uma mulher ainda. ao longo dos seus curtos 17 anos de vida, ela sabia que ainda tinha um longo percurso a percorrer antes da vida adulta.. Willow sempre se vira como uma garota inadequada, muito tímida e um verdadeiro rato de biblioteca. Tirando Xander e Jesse, ela nunca tivera amigos próximos durante a infância. Até chegar à High School. _

_Ela sabia que era vista como uma nerd que usava as roupas escolhidas pela mãe e que tinha como diversão estudar. Claro que isso não importava muito, nunca fizera questão de ser popular, ou ter dúzias de rapazes aos seus pés. Ela só queria passar por essa fase e passar para outra, como nos jogos que jogava qnd era mais nova. Willow sempre achara que ficar no meio da multidão era melhor do que ficar debaixo dos holofotes. Ninguém prestara atenção nela, e ela estava bem assim._

_Até a chegada de Buffy Summers... Buffy viu além do seu exterior inadequado e enxergou uma menina inteligente, com um senso de humor interessante, leal e confiável. E sendo sua amiga, Buffy ajudou Willow a superar certos traumas, a sair debaixo da sombra da mãe e ver a luz como a linda garota que ela era... Ao lado de Buffy, Willow se sentia mais confiante, sentia-se capaz de abraçar o mundo, tocar os céus se esforçasse um pouco mais..._

_E agora, que Buffy havia desaparecido pouco antes do começo do verão, Willow se via perdida... Ela ainda tinha Xander, seu fiel amigo desde o jardim de infância, ela ainda tinha Giles, que era mais do que um bibliotecário, era quase como um pai. Sem Buffy, cabia a eles a missão de proteger Sunnydale das ameaças sobrenaturais, das criaturas que assombravam os cantos escuros. Era arriscado, era complicado, mas era um dever que ela não reclamava em ter... Era uma boa luta e Willow se sentia bem fazendo parte dela. Finalmente, sentia que tinha um propósito na vida e mesmo longe, Buffy a mostrara isso._

_Sentia enormes saudades da amiga.. Haviam coisas que ela não podia contar a Xander, mesmo amando o rapaz de paixão. Era coisas que ele não tinha como entender, 'coisas de menina' e sem a Slayer por perto, Willow se viu perdida novamente... Claro que Buffy tivera seus motivos para partir... O que acontecera com Angel não tinha sido fácil para ela, Willow conseguia entender isso... Mas a sensação de ter sido abandonada não saia do seu peito. Mesmo entendendo toda a situação, a ruiva não podia deixar de se sentir abandonada, deixada num mundo cruel de novo..._

_Mas agora, com o fim das férias de verão, era hora de dar um novo passo. Chegara ao último ano da escola e levando em conta o fato em que vivia numa cidade como Sunnydale, ela festejara o fato de estar viva. Depois da morte de Jesse, ela entrara numa espiral de depressão calada, agora ela sabia os motivos da cidade ter a mais alta taxa de desaparecimentos do país.. _

_Talvez a ignorância fosse mesmo uma benção. Mas estava grata em saber da verdade.. sentia-se mais madura, quase uma adulta agora.. ficava feliz em saber que, se as pessoas podiam dormir seguras, era por causa do que ela fazia. E se sentia útil, como nunca se sentira antes na vida. Se antes ela era só uma estudante nota A, expert em computadores, agora ela era uma bruxa poderosa! Ok, 'poderosa' não era a palavra certa, mas ela estava aprendendo.. e aprender era o que Willow mais gostava de fazer._

_Caminhou confiante para dentro do prédio escolar, talvez tivesse um tempo para ver Giles e Xander antes da primeira aula. Ter um update da situação e resolver o que fariam depois da escola. Quem sabe eles não tinham alguma noticia sobre Buffy?_

_***_

_Claire tinha insistido em ficar com Tara enquanto as aulas não começavam , mas a garota pediu que a mãe fosse para a loja, a reabertura seria hoje e o que ela não queria era a mãe chegando atrasada no primeiro dia de trabalho. Tara sabia que a mãe podia ser extremamente protetora, ainda mais num ambiente novo, onde Tara ainda não conseguia se localizar._

_Mas logo se arrependeu por ter dito isso a ela. Ficar sozinha com o diretor Snyder não tinha sido uma boa idéia, o homem tinha uma aura ruim, negativa.. Tara decidira que não gostava dele e, embora soubesse que pela sua condição ele teria que cuidar dela, podia sentir que Snyder não gostava nem um pouco da responsabilidade. Ele fez dúzias de perguntas, quase pessoais a ela e sem graça, Tara tentou responder a todas. Ela sabia que as pessoas ficavam curiosas com ela e talvez a mãe tivesse razão. Tara precisava sair da bolha de proteção da outra escola, começar a entender o mundo real e aprender a viver nele.. a mãe não poderia protegê-la para sempre._

_Ouviu a porta atrás dela se abrir e sentiu duas pessoas entrando e ficou grata pela interrupção. Se pudesse evitar, nunca mais ficaria a sós com aquele homem assustador._

"_Oh, Mr. Giles." Snyder falou, no seu tom ríspido habitual, Não gostava do inglês, mas tinha que admitir, ele vinha fazendo um bom trabalho na biblioteca. Antes o lugar vivia vazio e desde que Giles assumira o posto, sempre haviam estudantes lá. "Já terminou a tarefa que eu passei?" o tom dele era de uma falsa preocupação, a verdade era que se sentia intimidado pelo outro homem e se tinha algo q não gostava era se sentir assim... "Sim, terminei a impressão ontem à noite, Ms. Lee me ajudou a trazer os livros." Giles respondeu, dando passagem a mulher asiática que vinha logo atrás dele.. Ela não devia nem ter 30 anos e era um pouco mais baixa que ele e, ao contrario dos homens na sala, ela se vestia de maneira um pouco mais despojada, podia ser até confundida com uma das alunas, com suas calças de jeans preto e a blusa vinho... Os olhos do inglês repousaram na menina sentada a frente dele, que o encarava com certa curiosidade. Tara pôde ver a gentileza que emanava do homem, sentia que podia confiar nele. Não o conhecia, mas sentia isso, sentia que o homem a sua frente era dotado de uma preocupação com os demais a sua volta, que era inteligente e sábio. _

_Sorriu para ele, desde pequena, ou pelo menos desde que conseguia se lembrar, ela conseguia enxergar as almas das pessoas... Podia sentir suas auras, sentir o que elas sentiam... Claro que não substituía seus olhos, mas era melhor que enfrentar o mundo completamente às escuras... Ela conhecera muita gente na escola que eram completamente dependentes devido a suas condições únicas e ser capaz de ver, pelo menos sobre as pessoas, a ajudava a encarar o mundo. Tara não sabia o real motivo de ser capaz de fazer isso, talvez fosse o sangue de sua mãe correndo nas suas veias. _

"_Mr. Giles é o nosso bibliotecário" Snyder explicou, encarando Lee. A mulher era a mais nova integrante do staff da escola, contratada exclusivamente para ajudar Tara nos estudos. Quando o School Board recebeu o pedido de Claire sobre a transferência da filha, eles procuraram saber o que podiam fazer para receber uma aluna tão especial e claro, abrir portas para todos os outros alunos que, como Tara, precisassem de uma certa atenção especial. E como Lee tinha trabalhado na Califórnia School for the Blind, ela era a escolha óbvia. Filha de pais cegos, Michelle Lee sempre quisera se sentir útil para a sociedade, ajudar os jovens com essa deficiência, dar a eles a chance de uma vida normal. Nascida e criada em Sunnydale, ela voltou à cidade após a morte da mãe para cuidar dos irmãos menores e antes de ser contatada pelo Board, vinha trabalhando na transcrição de livros escolares para o Braille. "Sendo responsável pelos nossos livros, coube a ele a missão de tornar seus estudos aqui mais fáceis" o homem sequer se levantou da sua cadeira atrás da mesa, ali era seu domínio, ali ele tinha todo o poder. Giles não gostou do tom do outro homem, ele parecia quase... cordial, o que era estranho vindo de Snyder. "Ms. Lee que fez quase todo o trabalho, eu só ajudei um pouco." Ele foi humilde, recebendo um olhar quase afetuoso da mulher ao seu lado. Tara se levantou, se apoiando na cadeira para se manter segura. Num lugar desconhecido como a sala do diretor, ela ainda se sentia um pouco perdida. " Se vcs não se importam, eu vou levar Tara para o meu escritório, ainda temos alguns minutos antes das aulas começarem e quero que ela conheça um pouco da escola antes do lugar ficar completamente lotado." A menina retirou a bengala de dentro da mochila, a desdobrando. Tateou o espaço a sua frente e sorriu na direção de Lee, estava pronta para irem. "Depois passe na biblioteca para pegar os livros" Snyder falou, percebendo que Giles tinha ficado e que na certa ele ia querer falar de Buffy..._

_***_

"_Ainda nenhuma noticia dela?"_

_Willow cruzou os braços e pouted, murmurando uma resposta quase incompreensível ao amigo que estava sentado na mesa de pedra que enfeitava o pátio da escola. "Isso significa que vamos ter que continuar patrulhando?" o rapaz falou quase assustado, ele tb sabia que era importante manter vigilância as atividades sobrenaturais da cidade, mas tinha que confessar, sem Buffy, a chance deles terminarem mortos, ou coisa pior era milhares de vezes maior. "Já tem 3 meses, Will... não devíamos começar a procurar por ela?"_

_A ruiva não parecia ouvi-lo. Ela estava com o olhar fixo no outro lado do pátio, onde uma garota loira cruzava o campo ao lado de uma mulher asiática. As duas pareciam conversar animadamente, embora Willow não conseguisse ouvir o que elas falavam. Só sabia que algo dentro dela parecia ferver, como se gritasse por atenção. Sem entender muito o que estava acontecendo, nunca tinha se sentido assim ante nenhuma outra pessoa, ainda mais uma que nunca tinha visto antes, ela perguntou ao amigo do seu lado, sem nem preocupar com o que ele estava falando._

"_Quem é aquela garota?"_

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"_Quem é aquela garota?" a pergunta de Willow pairou no ar, interrompendo Xander.. O que ela sentia era algo tão forte que perdeu o fôlego por alguns segundos, estava difícil de respirar, como se seus pulmões não conseguissem absorver oxigênio. O rapaz ao seu lado percebeu que a menina não estava bem e, preocupado, se colocou ao lado dela, a mão forte sobre o ombro da garota. "Will? Willow, vc está bem?" Ofegante, a ruiva mantinha os olhos fixos na outra garota, que, ao lado da mulher asiática, atravessava o pátio sem nem saber o que acontecia com ela._

_Willow puxou bem o ar, respirando fundo... Os olhos fechados, numa tentativa de se acalmar, como Giles tinha ensinado a ela durante o verão, a ajudou a se sentir melhor, a se tranqüilizar... Embora não entendesse pq a visão de uma aluna nova a fizera reagir assim, algo dizia que não era para se preocupar, embora sua mente racional gritasse o contrario.. Eles viviam sobre a HellMouth, qualquer perturbação na força era algo digno de nota... e se aquela garota causava isso, cabia a Willow entender por que... _

_Buffy não estava ali... Ao que parecia, Xander não tinha sentido nada como ela. Então, cabia a Willow cuidar desse assunto, entender pq disso ter acontecido. "Está tudo bem, Xan.." ela tocou a mão do amigo, tentando tirar a expressão de preocupação do rosto dele. _

_Alexander Harris era seu amigo desde o jardim de infância, quando ela quebrou um crayon amarelo e ficou com medo de contar a professora. Sempre fora corajoso, a defendia de tudo e de todos e como eram filhos únicos, não fora difícil deles forjaram um laço forte. Eram sempre eles e Jesse... embora Willow soubesse que sua ligação com Xander era muito maior do que com o outro amigo falecido Por muito tempo, Willow fora completamente apaixonada por ele. Por anos a fio ela passou ao lado dele, o ouvindo falar sobre garotas, garotas e mais garotas... E Xander nunca tinha percebido os sentimentos dela... e depois que Buffy chegara à cidade, Willow continuava sendo a melhor amiga, um ser disforme e assexuado, enquanto a Slayer era o alvo das atenções do rapaz.. Podia culpá-lo? Claro que não.. Buffy era bonita, esperta, recém chegada de uma cidade grande.. Buffy era interessante, novidade. E Willow? Ela era a amiga, entediante._

_Agora, olhando os grandes olhos castanhos do rapaz, cheios de preocupação. Depois de chorar inúmeras vezes no ombro de Buffy, ela conseguiu superar essa paixão, voltando a ver Xander apenas como o irmão que nunca teve. Mais uma coisa que Buffy a ajudara... e como sentia falta dela..._

_Levantou-se com cuidado, não queria deixar Xander mais preocupado e ela estava bem agora, só tinha sido algo inexplicável, pensaria nisso depois. Willow sorriu para ele, tocando o braço do rapaz com carinho. O sinal havia acabado de tocar e eles teriam aulas agora até o almoço. Marcaram de se encontrar ali depois, ir até a biblioteca para ver Giles e resolver o plano de ações de mais tarde.. Se o mal não descansava, eles também não dariam trégua. Viu Xander se afastar devagar, indo na direção do prédio onde ficavam as oficinas, teria aula de carpintaria agora, uma das poucas coisas que ele gostava na escola. Willow sabia que Xander gostava de trabalhar com as mãos, embora ele nunca admitisse em voz alta isso.. e a oficina era um bom lugar para se fazer estacas e cruzes sem levantar muitas suspeitas._

_Enquanto ela mesma se encaminhava para o prédio onde ficava sua sala de aula, ficou pensando no que havia acontecido. Não tinha sido algo completamente ruim, só.. diferente... Pensou por um segundo na aluna loira que atravessara o pátio com uma expressão tranqüila. _

_Como teria acesso ao computador da biblioteca depois do almoço, ia aproveitar e pesquisar sobre a garota. Agora, o que mais a preocupava era não se atrasar no primeiro dia de aula._

_****_

_Lee ajudara Tara em atravessar o pátio, explicando sobre as aulas que teria e a função da asiática ali.. Como só estudara em escolas especiais, Tara desconhecia a mecânica de uma escola normal. A garota sabia que era necessário e que levaria um tempo para se acostumar com aquilo tudo. Lee tinha uma voz serena e parecia empenhada na nova função, que era de ajudar Tara com qualquer dificuldade que a menina tivesse, ou que os professores encontrassem ao ter uma aluna como ela. Pelo histórico da garota, ela era uma boa aluna, especialmente em Inglês e Literatura. Tinha certa dificuldade com Matemática, o que já era esperado, mas usava bem o ábaco. Como já tinha aprendido o básico para fazer os SATs caso quisesse ir para a faculdade, agora ela tinha que cumprir com poucos pré requisitos para se graduar na escola e pelas aulas em que se matriculara, levando em conta também as que já cursara na outra escola, Lee não tinha dúvida que Tara se sairia bem._

_Os professores com quem Tara teria aula pelo resto do semestre já estavam cientes da aluna nova que teriam.. Não era muito comum terem transferências no ultimo ano, mas numa cidade como Sunnydale, podiam esperar tudo. Lee devia confessar que estava um pouco apreensiva. Como Tara, era ela nova na escola, também era um ambiente desconhecido para ela. Por sorte, os professores com quem tivera contato nas ultimas semanas, para poder ajudá-los com os materiais para a as aulas, eram pessoas tranqüilas e prestativas, pareciam bem entusiasmados com o desafio que tinham diante deles. A sorte era que Tara era sênior e as matérias que faria nesse ultimo ano não exigiam muitas mudanças. A mulher ficou feliz em trabalhar com uma equipe tão motivada, quando era mais nova, achava os professores muito rígidos e entediantes. Só enfrentara certa resistência com o professor de Informática, contratado para ocupar o lugar da Srta. Calendar. Ele era um homem quieto e não parecia confiar muito nas pessoas. Como o diretor Snyder, que, mesmo sendo diretor de uma escola para adolescentes, parecia odia-los com todas as suas forças._

_Fazia sol naquele 1º de setembro. Os alunos estavam espalhados pelo pátio a espera do sinal, os calouros ainda pareciam meio perdidos, enquanto os seniors comentavam sobre as férias, muitos deles não teriam a primeira aula, então estavam no pátio colocando a conversa em dia. Eles nem perceberam as duas passando por eles, ou se perceberam, nem ligaram muito.. a escola estava cheia de caras novas, mais uma, menos uma, não fazia tanta diferença. Com a mão no braço de Lee, Tara caminhava tranqüila, sentindo o calor do sol sobre si, enquanto prestava atenção na mulher ao seu lado, que explicava a localização de alguns dos prédios onde ela estudaria de uma forma fácil e clara. A garota sorria, podia sentir as pessoas a sua volta, elas pareciam tão... felizes... tranqüilas até... Não que achasse estranho, quando chegara a Sunnydale com a mãe, sentiu uma energia pesada e carregada, algo realmente ruim pairava sobre a cidade. Mas ali, no meio de tantos jovens, ela não sentia nada de muito anormal, era quase a mesma energia que sentia das vezes que voltava a escola, na Carolina do Sul. Não era pela volta às aulas, mas pelo reencontro dos amigos, disso ela tinha certeza.. adolescentes eram adolescentes em qualquer lugar do planeta, cegos ou não._

_Mas uma das energias chamou sua atenção. Era quente, acolhedora, carinhosa. Um pouco preocupada sim, mas era uma boa sensação. Piscou algumas vezes, se perdendo um pouco das palavras de Lee. O chão sumiu aos seus pés e ela quase tropeçou, sendo aparada pela mulher ao seu lado, que, ao que parecia não tinha percebido nada. _

_Tara sorriu para ela, sentindo a preocupação. "Eu estou bem, só uma pedra solta" tentou explicar rápido, tinha guardado a bengala qnd saíram do prédio onde ficava a diretoria e pôde perceber que Lee estava se culpando. "Está tudo bem, Ms. Lee, eu já caiu muito por ai" ela tentou fazer uma graça. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, sentindo todas as energias das pessoas que estavam no pátio, e localizou aquela que chamou sua atenção. Algo de dentro dela disparou, como se quisesse entrar em sintonia com algo tão similar a ela mesma.. 'Deve ter outra bruxa aqui...' pensou, fazendo uma nota mental de comentar isso com a mãe mais tarde._

"_Pronto, chegamos.. O meu escritório fica no fim do corredor." Lee explicou, qnd entraram no outro prédio. Depois Tara ia procurar o dono da energia que sentia antes e que ainda deixara alguns traços sobre ela... Estava curiosa e intrigada..._

_****_

_Willow estava feliz.. depois do pequeno incidente da manhã, ela tinha se reunido a Xander e, a contragosto, a Cordelia, tinham marcado de almoçar juntos e ainda não entendia porque a outra garota ainda andava com eles... Ok, ela sabia sobre a Slayer, sabia sobre as patrulhas, Por Deus, já até a tinham usado como isca de vampiros.. O que não as tornava melhores amigas, muito pelo contrario, para Cordelia, Willow ainda era aquela menininha que conhecera a anos atrás, tímida e inadequada. Mas enfim, as pessoas faziam as coisas mais insanas. Lembrou-se de quando descobriria que ela e Xander andavam pelas salas vazias ou entre as estantes da biblioteca aos beijos, e em como isso a afetara. Agora, ela estava bem, mas ainda doía um pouco. Uma paixão de anos não ia desaparecer por completo em algumas semanas._

_Os três conversavam civilizadamente no caminho da biblioteca. Willow tinha pensando em algumas maneiras de fazer a patrulha mais eficiente e queria logo discutir essas idéias com Giles. O Watcher não aprovava muito a idéia deles saírem em patrulha, mas não tinha outra idéia melhor..._

"_Acho que eu vou mudar meu codinome ara algo mais... másculo como Nighthawk ou algo assim... Cupcake não mete medo nenhum, Cordy..." Xander explicou, o sorriso infantil no rosto, vendo a namorada fechar a expressão. "hey, eu ainda sou seu cupcake, ok? Vc sabe disso..." "Acho que agora todos nós sabemos, Xander..." a ruiva falou, tb sorrindo.. Eles entraram na biblioteca aos risos, que logo desapareceram quando viram Giles.. Ele estava encostado na mesa de pesquisa, diversos livros abertos atrás dele e ele limpava os óculos com uma fúria contida... Ao lado dele, estava Buffy. A Slayer parecia bem, para quem ficou desaparecida por meses..._

_Sem saber o que dizer, tanto Xander quanto Willow apenas a encararam as palavras fugiam agora. Não sabiam se sentiam raiva, se sentiam alegria, uma mistura de sentimentos contrários queimava dentro deles._

_Willow queria gritar com ela.. Queria que Buffy soubesse o quanto ela sofrera com o desdém e o egoísmo da amiga, por tem abandonado a mercê dos vampiros e demônios. Por tê-los abandonado qnd ela mais precisava dos amigos, logo após a perda de Angel. Por ter passado meses sem dar uma noticia sequer, nem para avisá-los que estava bem, que ainda estava viva._

_Mas as palavras não vieram.. Para quem era conhecida por ser uma babbling machine, Willow ficou estranhamente calada... Apenas correu e abraçou a outra menina forte, as lagrimas correndo livres de seus olhos. "Nunca mais faça isso de novo, ok?" foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer._

_*****_

_Com um pouco de dificuldade e depois de se perder algumas vezes, Tara finalmente localizou a biblioteca. Quando chegou à porta, percebeu que teria sido melhor ter se guiado pela energia que emanava do lugar. Embora ela soubesse que não devia depender tanto assim do seu dom, ela não ia recusar a ajuda providencial que tinha da sua capacidade, pelo menos no começo, seria mais fácil se guiar assim que apenas contando passos ou memorizando o caminho._

_Assim que entrou, sentiu-se mal.. sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem e a vontade de vomitar subiu pela sua garganta, o almoço que sua mãe fizera com tanto carinho quase viu a luz do dia novamente. Sentia um cheiro fétido vindo do chão e ficou tonta, perdendo a noção do espaço e ficou sem saber onde estava. Estendeu a mão para se apoiar em algum lugar, mas estava difícil de respirar, por mais que puxasse o ar, ele não chegava aos seus pulmões. Fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar... o lugar era ruim, mas se ela estava no lugar certo, se ali era a biblioteca, teria que aprender a conviver com isso, teria que se controlar em não deixar seus sentidos tão apurados ali. Quando os reabriu, percebeu que havia pessoas ali, e que elas estavam confusas. Talvez tivesse feito um papelão na frente de completos estranhos... Deu um sorriso nervoso, caminhando devagar na direção deles._

"_Posso ajudá-la em algo, Tara?" o mesmo sotaque britânico de antes, a mesma energia paternal e gentil. Giles estava ali, não tinha errado enfim. "Mr. Giles... e-eu vim.. p-pegar os meus livros..." Ela falava lentamente, a estúpida gagueira se fazendo presente, devia estar nervosa... _

_Mas terminou por se acalmar qnd percebeu que entre as pessoas que estavam ali, o dono daquela energia tão cálida e acolhedora de antes... O mal estar de antes quase desapareceu por completo, era fácil identificar quem tinha energia tão doce... Encarou Willow e sorriu. Agora ela estaria segura._

_TBC.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Tara sentiu como se estivesse se intrometendo em alguma reunião particular. Ela não conseguia tirar o sorriso nervoso do rosto, a sensação ruim do lugar tinha sido sobrepujada pela energia que sentira antes, uma alegria tomou conta dela, um prazer quase físico pela proximidade. Claro que era algo bem estranho, teria que ver se a mãe sabia algo sobre isso. "De-Desculpe... a-cho que interrompi algo..." ela gaguejou. Lee tinha dito a ela que entregaria os livros à garota, mas Tara queria conhecer as dependências da escola, começar a se localizar melhor. Se tinha algo que não gostava, era depender dos outros. E como não teria mais aulas pelo resto do dia, podia aproveitar e explorar os prédios._

_Giles quebrou o silencio do grupo quando pediu que Tara se sentasse a mesa enquanto ele pegava as impressões que fizera com Lee. A mulher tinha feito um trabalho incrível, transcrevendo os livros escolares que Tara precisaria, era uma mulher muito dedicada, disso ele tinha certeza. Viu a garota se aproximar devagar, como se estudasse o lugar e percebera que ela estava contando os passos até a mesa._

_Quando Tara tocou a madeira firme, ela permaneceu de pé, sentindo os olhares das outras pessoas que ali estavam. Para sua surpresa, pode constatar que apenas uma daquelas energias era completamente humana. Ao lado do humano, uma sensação estranha, um poder sombrio e assustador, demoníaco até, embora parecesse adormecido. Sentia alguns resquícios de humanidade, mas eram muito fracos. Perto dela, uma energia antiga e poderosa, embora estivesse triste e confusa. Ao que podia notar, era humana, mas não era como a outra ali perto. Sentiu a tristeza da pessoa tomar conta do seu ser. Era ainda algo que precisava controlar, essa empatia toda não lhe fazia bem. Todo o dia treinava com a mãe para fechar os sentidos às emoções das pessoas a sua volta._

_Mas tudo desaparecera quando percebera a atenção do dono da energia sobre si. Apesar do medo daquela sintonia, Tara não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Poderia se banhar com aquela aura pelo resto da sua vida, tão pura e tranqüila, tão parecida com a sua própria. Seu dono estava sentindo raiva, era um fato, mas sabia que era momentâneo._

"_Você é a aluna nova, certo?" o humano falou, a voz macia, de garoto se tornando homem , a tirando de seus devaneios. Então a escola inteira já sabia que ela estava ali? As vantagens de se viver numa cidade pequena. Tara se mexeu, ainda nervosa com tudo que sentia naquele lugar. "Às vezes a gente até esquece que os outros alunos vêm aqui.." ele riu, e pelo som da cadeira, tinha se levantado, vindo na direção dela. Quando se aproximou, Tara sentiu uma fúria vinda do dono da energia demoníaca._

"_Xander é meu, você não pode tê-lo!". "Anya!" o humano, Xander?, falou, e Tara achou divertido, embora ficasse assustada com o que emanava de Anya. "Mas ela é bonita, não quero que você olhe para ela". "Ok, agora eu estou constrangido e você foi elogiada..." Xander começou, ele tinha um tom alegre e leve na voz e Tara já gostava dele. "Po-Pode fica tranqüila... Eu n-não pretendo ter o seu n-namorado" A garota comentou, para alivio de Anya. E dela mesma, ao sentir q o demônio se acalmara. "Ouviu, Xander? Até a garota nova sabe que você é meu" Sem responder, Xander continuou "Que bom que já estou acostumado à rejeição... Como você já deve ter percebido, eu sou Xander, aquela é Anya, Willow e Buffy" uma resposta de 'heys' quase não foi ouvida, eram quase murmúrios. "E você já conhece o G-man, certo?"_

_Sem conseguir distinguir Willow de Buffy, Tara deu um aceno de cabeça, apenas mantendo o olhar baixo. Giles chamou Xander para que ele o ajudasse. Não que fossem muitos livros, mas a impressão em Braille os deixava bem volumosos. O rapaz pediu licença e foi até o bibliotecário, deixando as quatro garotas sozinhas. _

_O silêncio era pesado, tenso e Tara não gostava disso. Mas não conseguia pensar. Só conseguia se focar naquele sentimento incrível que era estar perto daquela energia tão formidável._

_****_

_A conversa entre os Scoobies e Buffy tinha ganhado ares de discussão, quando foram interrompidos pela garota loira. Os cinco se viraram e encararam Tara, Xander disfarçou uma risada ao ver a reação dela ao entrar na biblioteca, sendo censurado pelo olhar de Willow. Buffy ficou aliviada, ela não queria ter essa conversa agora, o que menos precisava era de criticas e acusações. Já não bastava a mãe? A cada olhar de Joyce, a Slayer podia ver a decepção e o medo no olhar da mulher.. Buffy não queria que seus amigos a entendesse. Só queria que eles a apoiasse nesse momento tão complicado. A essa hora, a mãe estava no escritório de Snyder, resolvendo sua volta à escola._

_Buffy cruzou os braços e se sentou na outra ponta da mesa, permanecendo calada. A expressão pensativa só se modificara quando percebera a reação de Willow a chegada da outra garota. Willow estava com a respiração acelerada, o rosto vermelho, parecia nervosa. "Will, você está bem?" A Slayer perguntou, mas seu tom soou mais preocupado do que imaginara. _

_A ruiva de um sorriso nervoso e assentiu com a cabeça. Não era algo ruim, era estranho, diferente, mas podia sentir que não era ruim... Antes quando era só uma garota estudiosa que não tirava os olhos dos livros, que conhecia o acervo da biblioteca escolar melhor que a própria antiga bibliotecária, Willow sabia que aquela era sua vida... Passar invisível pela escola, ir para a Universidade, se formar e arrumar um emprego onde ganhasse rios de dinheiro, como seus pais. Essa era a sua idéia de vida, nada alem disso, nenhuma outra ambição maior._

_Mas quando Buffy chegara a Sunnydale, quando elas se tornaram amigas, quando Willow descobriu a magia, ela viu outro mundo se abrindo diante de seus olhos. Ela percebeu como era egoísta, como só pensava em si mesma e não fazia nenhum outro bem para a humanidade, além de ajudar outros estudantes com as matérias que eles tinham dificuldade. Mesmo que Giles não aprovasse a garota mexendo com forças antigas, ela não conseguia parar... Era uma ajuda valorosa na batalha, mesmo sabendo que ainda tinha muito que aprender._

_A ruiva sorriu para a amiga, querendo tranqüilizá-la. Mesmo depois de meses sem se verem, ainda podia ver que elas eram importantes uma para a outra. Por mais ferida que Willow estivesse com a partida de Buffy, ela entendia... Ok, não entendia, pq ela nunca havia matado quem amava como a Slayer fizera, mas ela entendia a dor de deixar um amor se esvair sem poder fazer nada contra._

_Quando Xander e Giles voltaram ao salão principal, trazendo os livros de Tara, os deixando sobre a mesa, Willow se remexeu na cadeira, ainda desconfortável pela proximidade. Queria dar uma desculpa e sair dali, ir para longe daquela garota que despertava tantas coisas dentro dela. Mas Willow sabia que tinha um problema. Sabia que não conseguiria ficar longe, ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo... _

_***_

_Tara ficou feliz quando os dois homens voltaram com seus livros. Ela já não agüentava mais a situação em que estava estar ali, no meio daquelas pessoas, sentindo aquelas energias estranhas, que causavam tanta confusão na sua cabeça... Ela sentia que precisava escapar voltar para o conforto e a segurança dos braços da mãe... Dizer que não conseguiria ter a vida normal que tanto queria... Tara nunca achou que sua deficiência fosse um problema... Na verdade, até achava que assim podia entender melhor as pessoas, graças a sua habilidade empática e a sua capacidade de ver o que as pessoas realmente eram. Para ela não existiam máscaras nem falsidade... Embora soubesse que o ser humano era capaz de fazer coisas surpreendentes, como seu próprio pai que rejeitara a filha deficiente, como o próprio irmão mais velho que caçoava dela pelo simples fato dela não ser como ele._

_Ela queria ir embora... Queria sair dali e não voltar mais, era muito para ela... Quando a mãe dissera que elas estavam indo embora e não voltariam mais a Carolina do Sul, Tara ficou feliz.. Mais pela mãe, que não teria que agüentar os abusos de um homem como Donald Maclay. Sabia que seriam livres agora para ter suas crenças, praticar as artes que eram passadas por gerações de sua família. Ela entendia que Sunnydale era o lugar perfeito para recomeçar, cidade pequena, desconhecida e com uma energia mística acima da média. Mas porque não levaram em conta que a cidade teria moradores como aquele grupo que estava ali? _

"_Xander? Pode ajudar Tara a levar os livros para casa?" Giles perguntou, tirando Tara de seus pensamentos, ele queria ficar a sós com Buffy, tentar ter uma conversa mais amigável, a presença dos amigos da garota, com os ânimos tão exaltados, não ia arrancar nada da Slayer. O rapaz concordou, e Willow entendeu a intenção do Watcher. Eles teriam muito tempo para conversar, clarear os ares entre os Scoobies e a Slayer. _

_Tara se viu sem saída.. Pelo menos sairia da biblioteca e aquela ânsia de vomito que ainda perturbava seu estomago sumiria... Ou assim esperava.. .mal podia chegar em casa e contar a mãe sobre o ocorrido, Claire na certa teria uma solução, ela sempre tinha as melhores idéias quando se tratava de proteger seu tesouro mais precioso._

_Willow se levantou, se encarregando de levar alguns dos livros. Não era agora que ela ia deixar Tara escapar, ia tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, maldita curiosidade. Anya, que nem em seus terríveis pesadelos deixaria Xander sozinho com as duas garotas, se prontificou em ir com eles, deixando Buffy e Giles finalmente sozinhos._

_Assim que pôs os pés do lado de fora da biblioteca, Tara sentiu o ar mais puro e respirou fundo, sentindo o oxigênio penetrar suas narinas, chegando sem problema aos seus pulmões. "Então... onde você mora?" Willow perguntou, fazendo Tara a encarar... Ela abriu um largo sorriso ao perceber que a menina, dona da energia que a deixava embriagada de felicidade tinha resolvido acompanhá-la. "Eu não vou para casa agora, tenho que ajudar minha mãe na loja..." A garota falou, enquanto pegava a bengala dentro da bolsa, a desdobrando com destreza. Pode sentir a incerteza dos três que a acompanhavam e já estava acostumada com esse tipo de reação.. A bengala era o símbolo da sua diferença, era a prova que ela não era como os outros adolescentes._

"_Vc não sabe andar? Xander, pq ela usa uma bengala?" Anya não entendia a necessidade do objeto e Tara percebeu a divida vindo do demônio.. Sentia um frio na espinha pelas reações de Anya, ela tinha uma presença poderosa demais e nem o fato dos outros dois não parecerem se importar com o que ela era a deixava mais calma... Talvez Tara não fosse a única pessoa diferente na escola... "Anya!" Willow chamou a atenção da garota, não querendo deixar Tara desconfortável.. Terminou por sentir um aperto no coração qnd percebeu que a menina baixara o olhar, parecendo envergonhada. "Não liga pra ela, Anya às vezes fala sem pensar..." a ruiva tentou tranqüilizar Tara e sentiu seu coração explodir qnd a menina sorriu para ela._

"_Anya... o que a Will tá tentando dizer é…" Xander começou, ajeitando os livros nos braços, enquanto caminhavam para fora da escola. O sol ainda brilhava forte, alguns alunos estavam sem fazer nada no pátio, aproveitando o intervalo entre as aulas, conversando... Tara fechou os olhos e deixou a luz beijar sua pele, como se o sol limpasse as impurezas que a energia da biblioteca tinha deixado na sua alma. Ela se assustou com a presença de Anya bem na sua frente. "Vc não pode me ver?" o demônio perguntou, curioso, matando Xander e Willow de vergonha. Eles já estavam acostumados com o jeito da garota, com a falta de tato dela. Tinham percebido que Tara era cega e, mesmos mortos de curiosidade, não falaram nada, sequer conheciam a garota, o que menos queria era assustá-la no primeiro dia de aula! "É por isso que você não nos olha nos olhos? Xander me falou que era falta de educação não olhar as pessoas nos olhos..." "Anya!" Willow estava cansada, podia sentir Tara nervosa.. "N-não tem problema... Eu j-já estou a-acos-tumada com isso..." a garota tentou acalma os ânimos, o que menos queria era ver a menina estressada por sua causa._

_Willow... Então a pessoa que tinha aquela energia tão mágica, perfeita e deliciosa, se chamava Willow. Willow como a árvore, a árvore que era tão conhecida na literatura por sua presença forte e assustadora... Era até engraçado, Tara tinha lido diversas histórias sobre salgueiros, e não eram poucas as que retratavam a presença sinistra da árvore... Mas desde pequena, ela sabia que o salgueiro era uma das nove árvores sagradas, sabia da presença poderosa da árvore. Quando estava na escola, na Carolina do Sul, passava horas sentada a sombra dos salgueiros lendo, gostava da energia que emanava de plantas tão belas... _

_E a garota perto dela transmitia a mesma energia que ela sentia dos salgueiros, back home. Claro que mais intensa, a envolvendo como um cobertor quente. Pensando nisso, Tara sorriu sozinha, sem dar muita atenção aos outros que estavam perto dela. "OK, e onde é a loja da sua mãe?" Xander parecia um rapaz legal, ele era simpático, tinha uma energia gostosa de sentir.. Ainda não entendia como ele tinha se envolvido com alguém como Anya, mas se tinha algo que Tara tinha aprendido no decorrer da vida era que as pessoas faziam escolhas estranhas... "A Magic Box, na Maple Court.." ela deu o endereço, só sabia como chegar lá de casa, ia precisar da ajuda dos outros para chegar lá na escola. "Mi-minha mãe reabriu a loja hoje, preciso ir ajudá-la"_

_***_

_O caminho para a loja foi tranqüilo, os quatro conversando como velhos amigos... Bem, Xander era o que mais falava, ele parecia sentir o clima tenso e pesado que acabava ficando com as perguntas de Anya, a garota estava realmente curiosa sobre Tara. A sorte que Tara não parecia se importar em responder as questões, ela era bem solícita e tranqüila, entendia o porquê de tantas perguntas. Só Willow que estava estranhamente quieta, ela parecia perdida em seu próprio mundo, bem pensativa. O rapaz percebeu isso e não falou nada, sabia que teriam tempo para uma boa conversa entre melhores amigos depois, teriam tempo para Willow despejar qualquer coisa que estivesse passando pelo cérebro gigante dela... Xander sabia que, desde que Buffy chegara à cidade que Willow tinha suprido a falta de uma melhor amiga garota, sabia que havia assuntos que não podia conversar com Willow, depois que se tornaram adolescentes alguns tópicos ficaram complexos demais para seu cérebro tipicamente masculino entender..._

_A ida até a loja não demorou muito, a escola era a alguns quarteirões de distancia dali. Ao entrarem na loja, puderam ouvir o pequeno sino que havia sobre a porta, avisando da chegada deles. A idéia de instalar o sino foi de Tara, assim ela poderia saber quando alguém entrava na loja, se ficasse sozinha por qualquer motivo. Claire não via essa necessidade, tinha decidido abrir a loja ao público só depois de Tara ir para o colégio e não se importaria em perder algumas horas de trabalho caso precisasse se ausentar. Não que suspeitasse da capacidade da filha, embora não enxergasse, Tara era esperta e inteligente e sua habilidade de enxergar além do que os olhos viam era uma ajuda a mais... Ela só não queria ocupar a filha com essas coisas, claro que a ajuda dela era bem vinda, se tinha algo que não gostava era de fazer a filha pensar que era uma inútil, mas Claire queria que Tara se dedicasse aos estudos. A mulher não tinha ido para a faculdade como planejara quando era mais nova, o casamento, os filhos não deixaram muito tempo livre. Mas ela tinha o sonho de ver Tara buscar um diploma, tinha tanto orgulho dela._

_Depois o sino tocou quando o grupo entrou, foram recebidos com um caloroso 'bem-vindos' de Claire. A mulher parecia empolgada, a loja estava até bem movimentada para um dia como aquele.. Devia ser a graça de se viver numa cidade pequena, qualquer novidade tinha que ser verificada o mais rápido possível. Já acostumada com o ar que pairava sobre a loja, aquela energia gostosa de objetos místicos, poções e ingredientes, livros sobre culturas antigas, magias e feitiços. _

_Quando Claire comprara a loja, viu que o lugar era bagunçado, mas pratico. A reforma não mexera muito na estrutura do lugar, balcões foram tirados do lugar, deixando mais espaço livre, ela sabia que alguns ingredientes eram perigosos, e não queria arriscar qualquer acidente pela falta de espaço. E também tinha o fato de que, do jeito que as coisas estavam, Tara poderia se acidentar e isso ela não podia permitir._

_Ao sentir a curiosidade da mãe, Tara se adiantou em apresentar a ela as pessoas que haviam ajudado até ali. Tocou o braço de Xander, guiada pela energia do rapaz, pode identificá-lo fácil. "Mãe, esses são Xander..." o rapaz estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a mulher a sua frente, o rapaz ficara mudo ante Claire, a mulher sorria para ele "São esses os seus livros? Podem colocar sobre a mesa?" ela pediu ao garoto. Meio incerta, Tara tocou Anya, o demônio parecia inquieto por estar ali, Tara não conseguia entender o motivo ao certo. "A senhora tem uma linda loja, bem melhor que a sujeira e o mofo de antes", ela falou, Xander tinha explicado que as pessoas gostavam de receber elogios, mesmo que fossem vazios. Claire agradeceu, também não se sentindo muito confortável na presença da garota. Ela não era tão empática quanto Tara, mas podia captar a energia diferente de Anya. _

_Willow, que ainda estava estranhamente quieta, olhou a sua volta, depois de depositar os livros sobre a mesa que Claire indicara. Ela já tinha visitado a loja algumas vezes, mas nunca reparara na loja em si, nas estantes bem arrumadas e nas mercadorias postas em display. Para ela, a loja não era nada mais do que um lugar onde ela podia adquirir ingredientes necessários para seus feitiços, nada além disso... Agora, podia sentir que o lugar lhe passava uma sensação boa, não tinha mais a urgência de sair como tinha antes... _

_Ao longe, ouviu Tara falar algo para a mãe, mas não soube dizer o que era, estava distraída, Tara na certa devia estar achando que havia algo de errado com ela.. Mas era melhor, não? Enquanto não descobrisse o que havia entre elas, o porquê de sentir algo tão.. Impressionante na presença da garota cega, não queria estragar tudo falando algo de errado. E se conhecia bem, na certa falaria algo de errado. _

"_Will?" ouviu Xander a chamar, e se virou na direção do amigo, caminhando devagar até ele. Willow encarou os olhos azuis de Tara, que não estavam focados diretamente nela, mas na direção da garota ruiva. E se sentiu perdida por um momento, sentiu que não estava mais ali, e sim em algum outro ,lugar, algum outro plano de existência.. O olhar de Tara trazia uma felicidade, uma sensação de estar completa. Ficou tonta e por um segundo quis chorar... Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Percebeu Xander a chamando novamente, ela devia estar passando uma péssima imagem para Claire, sequer conhecia a mulher e já tinha feito um papelão.. E com ao Magic Box era a única loja de magia que existia na cidade, ela teria que se acostumar com isso.. Com a presença de Tara na escola e ali, com a idéia de poder se banhar na luz que a garota transmitia. Ou teria que começar a se acostumar em encomendar o que precisava pela internet... E geralmente o Mal não esperava pelo correio chegar._

_Tara ficou feliz pela mãe não ter percebido como ela estava nervosa, ou como suas mãos tremiam com a presença da ruiva.. Sentia ela se aproximando, podia sentir sua energia querendo escapar do seu corpo e se mesclar a da outra garota... Deu um sorriso nervoso, tinha feito isso tantas vezes hoje que ficou surpresa pelo rosto não estar dolorido. _

"_Mãe, essa é Willow..." Tara começou, tocando o braço da garota, era uma maneira dela poder ter certeza de que não estava fazendo nada de estúpido, como apresentar alguém que sequer estava por perto, assim ela podia localizar as outras pessoas a sua volta. _

_Mas não esperava que o mínimo toque da pele de Willow contra seus dedos fosse tão intenso.. Sentiu as pernas bambearem e ficou tonta pela intensidade.. O toque de Willow era elétrico, poderoso, um canal para as energias das duas garotas, tão contidas pelas convenções sociais e pela falta de compreensão do que estava acontecendo com elas.. Sequer se conheciam, eram virtualmente estranhas. Por que Tara sentia como se sua alma ressoasse a de Willow? _

"_Willow?!" distraída, Tara não percebeu o grito desesperado de Xander... Ouviu um rebuliço ao seu redor e então constatou..._

_Willow jazia inconsciente aos seus pés._

_ TBC..._


End file.
